Power systems are incorporated into a host of machines and equipment, such as but not limited to, hauling machines, dump trucks, mining vehicles, on-highway vehicles, trains, motor graders, loaders, excavators, earth-moving vehicles, dozers, tractors, backhoes, agricultural equipment, material handling equipment, power generators, and the like. The power systems may be configured to distribute and control the electric power loads utilized by the machine or equipment while in operation and performing one or more tasks. Moreover, the power systems may use electrical storage devices such as capacitors and batteries, to supply the power needed and electrical switching devices, such as diodes and transistors, to direct and distribute the power to where it is needed.
The machines and equipment which rely on such electrical storage and switching devices may be used in harsh environments where they are exposed to extreme temperature, mechanical shock, vibrations, moisture, dust, dirt, and other such conditions. Furthermore, the electrical storage and switching devices may be relied upon to keep the machines and equipment operational. As a result, a protective package or enclosure module may be used to protect the electrical storage and switching devices from the harsh operating conditions. However, some of the protective features incorporated into the packaging modules may make service and repair of the electrical power systems more difficult. The increased downtime during service and repair of the machine or equipment may impact the time and cost it takes to complete the specified job or task. Additionally, existing packaging methods may not be scalable for particular application needs, which may lead to unnecessary product cost, weight, and size, or require additional product development costs to achieve a lean solution. Accordingly, a need exists for improved protective packaging modules for electrical storage and switching devices.
An electronic device clamped to a heat sink is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 20150327395A1 (hereinafter the “'395 application”), entitled, “Apparatus for Securing an Electronic Component.” The device of the '395 application includes an electronic component operably coupled to the heat sink. The electronic device includes an insulative housing including a body portion and a pair of opposed depending legs. The body portion further includes a recess formed to receive a pivot block and a load bar engageable with the pivot block. Fasteners are positioned through the load bar and interiorly travel through the entire housing for attaching the electric device to a heat sink such that the load bar presses on the pivot block, the pivot block presses on the body portion, and the body portion clamps the electric component to the heat sink. However, the electronic device of the '395 application does not provide an electronic device housing which may reduce the downtime during service. Furthermore, the electronic device of the '395 application is not scalable for particular application needs.